Nothing Stays Perfect for Long
by LaCaterpillar
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship had been so far prefect, but then after several a strange letter and the erie feelings, things begin to turn pear shape, set few months after DH first FanFic, please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

I held the long scroll of parchment up to the dim light. Her pristine hand had one held this, each letter, perfectly crafted seamed to dance off the page, each curving into the next with an angelic curl. I could almost breathe in her beauty, it radiated off the page before my eyes, crumpled from its secure home in my breast pocket, where I could feel it folded against my skin, against my heart, where she had touched me once and I have never been able to forget.

Her godly face swarmed behind my closed lids, her sparkling brown eyes, her placid smile that caused dimples on the clear smooth skin of her cheeks. My fingertips tingled. I could feel the warmth, heating my numb fingers, my numb heart the lurched for her to be beside me again.

The darkness loomed around me, suffocating me in its mystery. I could hear only my low shallow breathing, echoing through the deserted room. Hunched over the side of my bed, wand lit in one hand, parchment rolling from my other, past my feet and under the bed, snow fell thick against the fogged window. I pulled yet another blanket across my shoulders and with a flick of my wand, the curtains closed. Shadows flickered with my movement. I shut my eyes.

I could see her again. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face, around her eyes. I twirled the wand in my hand and opened my eyes. The beautiful girl stood in front of me, a little shinny and blurred around the edges. But the figure was the closest I was ever going to get to her, for now.

She stood there as I breathed, a long white gown billowed around her in an imaginary wind, she breathed very slowly, her chest slowly rising and falling, the curls flowed across her shoulders and down her back.

I looked back down at the letter in my hand. I sighed and ran my numb fingers across the dried ink where she had signed her name:

_With Love, Hermione _

* * *

Ron sat on the couch, his thick red hair falling over his eyes as he starred down at the battered old chess set that sat between him and Harry, in the untidy Burrow lounge room. In complete silence they watched the pieces, which were nearly quivering with anticipation, just are Harry and Ron were. Ron's long-fingered hand hovered over the black pieces scatted across the checked board, which were greatly outnumbered by white. His finger tips brushed over the tips of bishops and knights, as he tried to decipher the next move Harry might make. His eyes darted up and for a second, blue met green.

'Come on' Harry said in a low voice, watching the pieces closely. Ron, straining, tried to laugh as he pushed a pawn weakly forward and grimaced when Harry easily took his last Knight.

Ashamed, Ron looked away from the game and starred out the window, blackened tree tops silhouetted against the glorious red and gold sky. Behind them, a clock chinned and Harry and Ron's eyes snapped up to door leading into the darkened kitchen. After six seemingly endless chimes they heard distant talking and the kitchen door squeak open.

Harry leaped from the chair, scattering chess pieces across the carpet, they waved angry wooden fists up at him, before returning to their still forms. Harry almost vaulted over the 

coffee table and swung the door open, grinning broadly. There was a shriek, a gasp and muffled laughter as Harry attempted to sweep an unexpected Mrs. Weasley off her feet.

Harry gave a shaky laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and looking hastily over his shoulder at Ron, who had doubled over in silent fits of laughter. Ron swooped past Harry and his mother and into the kitchen.

Ginny stood at the table, watching her mother and Harry exchange an irritably awkward silence. She and Ron laughed quietly at Harry's discomfort.

'Should I do something?' Ginny asked, looking sideways at Ron, who shook his head, but Ginny sighed and turned to leave the room.

'Gin, where's Hermione?' he asked quietly looking around the otherwise empty kitchen. The scrubbed table was piled high with a goods months worth of food, along with a large pile of dry cleaning, a new pair of robes, something that claimed to "magically turned back years" and other items with Ron merely glanced over, which ever all clear evidence that Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had been severely distracted while out food shopping.

'Don't worry,' Ginny sighed, 'She's coming,' she muttered something under her breath and quickly walked from the room.

Ron hovered between the window and the slowly emptying platter of scones. As the great fiery orb set behind the trees, there was a very faint crack and a pin-prick of wand light was seen in the darkened garden. The light grew and made the long shadows dance around the figure of Hermione.

Stuffing the last scone in his large mouth, Ron walked out to greet her. A pale blue cloak flowed down her shoulders, her arms filled with her own shopping- Ron sighed quietly to himself, the packages mostly looked like thick books, Hermione was no fun when she was reading- but nonetheless took the packages from her and with his other arm wrapped around her waist they walked back the warm light of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had begun cooking dinner, knives chopped vegetables at their own accord and a thick stew bubbled on the stove. Mrs. Weasley surveyed the work as she unpacked the shopping. Ron tried to sneak out of the kitchen, but with a stern word from his mother he went to collect cutlery from the draw. Hermione unloaded her shopping into a far corner and with a wave of her wand the knives and forks flew from Ron's hand to hers. Ron grinned slightly and sat down on the edge of the table.

He and Hermione took turns to quietly outline their days; Ron had lazed around playing chess while she had completely all her months shopping and had found two jobs she was considering applying for, Ron watched Hermione work and several times she glanced up and stole a smile from him.

Dinner cooked steadily and Mrs. Weasley began to collect the rest of the shopping to re-locate to their proper place. She hummed quietly under her breath, a tune that reminded Ron of a summer from his childhood, which had involved the Weasley clan staying in a rundown shack on the side of an empty beach, the long warm days, the sticky nights and terrible sunburn that nearly all of the fair-skinned family had grained. After the last of the eight places had been set, Hermione lent beside Ron's leg, listening to his mother work. Ron's fingers began to run through Hermione's curls, but when Mrs. Weasley turned to face them his hand returned to the neutral position of the scrubbed table beside him.

Ron and Hermione had yet to find the right moment to announce their relationship to Mrs. Weasley. Nearly everybody else knew about it, or knew that there was something going on, but Hermione had sternly said that it was best kept between those who didn't shriek too shrilly at the mention of a relationship her youngest son was having and that one day she will see and there would be no need for an awkward conversation. So in under Mrs. Wesley's careful eye they kept their hands to themselves, to where a watching mother wouldn't see.

Eventually, there was nothing left to be put way, so Mrs. Weasley took the dried washing from a clothes-horse by the kitchen fire and moved them into the lounge to fold then.

Before the door had swung shut, Ron had swept Hermione's hair into one hand and nuzzled his nose towards her ear, kissing her neck softly. He could smell her aroma; it was a peculiar smell that only Hermione ever smelt like. His fingers moved from her neck to her cheek. His huge warm hand could cup one side of her face perfectly; she was able to feel each crease and crevice against her skin. She wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders and lifted herself onto the table beside him, she looked down at him and she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. She worked her way down from kissing her head and forehead to kissing his cheek, then the side of his jaw. Ron kissed her back and let his hand wander down her back.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Percy stepped into the kitchen. Instantly, his ears burned red which spread quickly down his face Hermione slipped down from the table, she tucked her hair behind her ears, smoothed out her shirt and walked calmly out of the kitchen. Ron glanced up at Percy and tried to grin; Percy shot a smirk worthy of either of the twins and walked back out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout dinner, Ron and Hermione sat beside one another, their elbows brushing and trying to avoid the cold glare from Percy. After the dirty dishes had flown into the sink to begin washing themselves, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Percy George and Mr and Mrs Weasley sat around the smoking fire and lost themselves in their own conversations.

Ginny and Harry had entangled themselves into the same squishy armchair, whispering loudly and sharing fits of private laughter. Mr Weasley and Percy were discussing some unknown matter at the Ministry, Mrs Weasley glazed blankly into the fire and George tried to explain a new range of products for the joke shop to Ron, but Ron wasn't listening, Hermione sat beside him trying to read, and Ron's fingers were rubbing against hers.

When the clock chimed for ten o'clock, Percy rose, looking down at his own watch for re-assurance.

"Must go, Audrey will be wondering where I am and I have been asked to come in especially early to work tomorrow," Percy puffed out his chest and arched his neck towards the ceiling. Ginny paused and turned to Ron to share a mocking grin.

He swept around the room, saying goodbyes and promising to return in the coming week.

After patting his father on the shoulder, who was snoring loudly in his armchair he turned and walked briskly out the door.

Not long after, Ginny rose, yawning saying she was going to bed and dandled up the stairs. Harry played of chess with George, but after losing poorly three times in a row the said good night and nearly ran upstairs.

Two hours later, George stood up the stretched. "Well this is a boring lot" he said, looking around at dozing Arthur, Mrs Weasley knitting, Hermione reading and Ron starring into the fire.

He said goodnight and goodbyes then walked out of the house.

The fire crackled, the clock ticked and a strange bird sung an eerie tune outside the window. Midnight came and passed, Mrs Weasley tugged an unwanted pair of boots by the back door to get another log for the fire and to lock up the last of the chickens, before going upstairs herself. They heard her bedroom door shut and Hermione put her book down, hanging it open on the arm of the couch.

"We should probably go to bed soon," she whispered, looking over at Mr Weasley, his glasses where askew and a trail of drool ran down his chin.

Ron and Hermione walked up the stair, taking each step together, their side touching, their fingers entwined.

On the first floor, Hermione stopped outside Ginny's bedroom door. To continue the charade of their relationship being nothing more than friends, she still shared Ginny's room, though there were quite enough spare bedrooms in the house, Hermione had decided to stay, after being persuaded by Ginny that it was somebody watching her back when she disappeared to the seventh floor there was more of a chance that Ginny would have her back too, and after the last three months of living in the Burrow, Hermione had become a very convincing liar. The story the two girls had the rest of the family believing was that Hermione was only staying until her parents returned and therefore had no need for having her own bedroom. Harry still shared with Ron, but he was telling Mrs. Weasley each time 

she insisted that he moved into another bedroom was that he had never had the experience of having to share a bedroom and this might be his only chance, but Hermione guessed that he and Ginny had the same idea of shared bedrooms, but Ginny had never said much about Harry's plans.

Ron sighed and looked down at Hermione's silhouette, pleading into the darkness

"Tonight?" He asked softly, "Mum will never know" But Hermione shook her head "Harry wouldn't say anything, he owes me too much already,"

Hermione laughed quietly but still turned the door-handle behind her back.

"Goodnight," She whispered, blowing him a kiss out the door, but Ron stepped inside and kissed her gently, "Goodnight" His blue eyes twinkled, he dug his hands into his pockets and walked slowly up the stairs.

Slowly Hermione undressed and climbed into bed, but before she turned the bedside lamp off, there was a soft tap on her door, Hermione pulled her dressing gown on.

"Harry's bolted the door again" Ron whispered mischievously as Hermione opened the door to let him in, he glanced over at Ginny's empty bed, smiling slightly.

Hermione blinked several times then turned the key in the lock.

"What's wrong with that," She turned quietly and turned off the remanding light in the bed room.

On the small square of parchment, I began writing. My scrawl was nothing compared to the elegant handwriting she had, but I held the quill cautiously, and with my tough between my teeth, I began choosing words carefully.

I began with her name, and what a beautiful name it was, she was the only person I knew by that name, the nib scratched into the parchment, ink came out like a long black ribbon. I paused, for years I had dreamt of writing to her, but now that the time had arose my intestines had twisted together, what would she say when she found my letter in the coming morning. I lay down the quill, and looked into my candle.

The warm flame made my eyes hurt, but I continued to stare, then I looked down. Leaning against the candle stick was a crumpled photo, a black and white newspaper clipping.

A crowd of people stood in front of the majestically crumpled gate of Hogwarts, but they were just blurred faces. The only four in focus were standing in the centre, arms hanging over each other's shoulders. She stood with her friends, her "best friends" she had called them.

Harry stood to her right, making him almost the centre of the photo, his arm was around two women, but his arm only hung loosely over Hermione's shoulder, his other arm was clinging around the waist of a tall skinny girl, she smiled broadly and her eyes twinkled. Harry was no threat to me, he and Hermione was only friends, unless he was lying about his relationship with the other girl, but I didn't think he was.

Second from the left was my love, my Hermione, the most beautiful person in the whole world, and had had my share of beautiful women, but she was the most. She lent gracefully against the cumbering pillar, uncountable ringlet's cascaded down her shoulders and though 

the blacks, whites and grey of the photograph gave her no justice but I knew her brown eyes would be shinning with the cunning wit that I loved.

She was wearing a shorter skirt than I had last seen her wear, but the last skirt I had seen her in was a school skirt and therefore forgave her, her shirt hung loose, and was almost transparent in certain places.

But around her waist, I despised to look at. Two long arms, long lanky arms wrapped around her waist, one palm slowly stroking the fabric across her lower ribs.

The rest of the photo had been destroyed on a night not unlike this night, just as cold and wet, I had skilfully burnt away the photo of that stupid, pin headed, stupid, stupid man, no, he is no more man than that candle stick, oh how I make myself laugh.

He was the only thing that really stood between me and a beautifully happy life. Surly she could not love him, because she would have broken her word and she would never do that to me, not after what we shared.

I looked back down at the hands, the arms and the shrivelled ash that was the final remains of him in this photo. But burning a photo did nothing to help win my goal; I had burn him, not just his face in photographs, but burn it off his very face, the face from his head, and when that was finished my Hermione would be mine.

I ran my fingers though my hair, I couldn't wait for her to run her fingers though it again, oh how I waited for the soft touch of her skin.

I picked up the quill again...

Ron woke with sunlight streaming across his face, a mess of thick, bushy brown hair lay on his chest, one of his long arms wrapped around her and her hand, tiny compared to Ron's, rested on his broad shoulders. Hermione breathed deeply, her cheek rising and falling with Ron's own breathing. He stroked the hair away from her face.

He watched her eye's flicker under her closed lids. Ron traced her eyes brow, down her nose and gently across her pale lips, Ron gently kissed her cheek, Hermione stirred and blinked up him, making her brown eyes glisten.

Ron could help but smile, he lent closer to her and she tilted towards him, closing their eyes...

"Ginny, Hermione, are you awake?"

Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice broke the tranquil mornings silence as the handle of the locked door began to rattle.

Ron jumped up, and scurried to the wardrobe, trying to be as quiet as possible, but he still managed to stub his toe on the end of Ginny's bed, swearing under his breath, he shut himself inside. Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and pulled the covers down on Ginny's previously made bed, before unlocking the door.

Mrs. Weasley stood on the small landing, a tray of mismatched teacup and a steaming kettle hovered at her elbow as she rummaged through a thick wad of letters.

"I'm sure there's something in here for you dear" she muttered as she dropped a thick envelope addressed to Harry stamped by the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley pulled two envelopes from her pile and handed them to Hermione who poured herself a cup of tea.

"And is Ginny up yet dear, I have a letter about that Quidditch team that she tried out for or something" Mrs. Weasley waved a slightly pink envelope before Hermione as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh, um, I think Ginny went for a walk, she wasn't here when I woke up" she said in a small voice.

Mrs Weasley glanced over Hermione's shoulder, to make sure her daughter wasn't still asleep but when she saw the empty bed, she shuffled back to the stairs muttering about untrustworthy teenagers.

Hermione watched her leave and waited for the sound of her reaching the second floor before she let Ron out of the wardrobe. He fell onto her shoulders stretching his and rubbing the crick in his neck.

"And I thought Ginny was mad asking for a bigger wardrobe" Ron laughed.

Hermione smiled, but then paused and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ron! Ginny!"

"What?"

"Ginny!"

Ron looked around the room, and then slowly and sarcastically said "She's not here" Before grinning broadly. Hermione didn't smile.

"Ron! Harry and Ginny!"

Ron paused again, then his face lit up.

"Ha! I knew there was more going on than "just talking"" Ron laughed and punched the air, "Harry wouldn't tell me anything about...urgh Ginny" Ron blinked and shook his head trying to forget the images. Hermione folded her arms.

"Yes yes, I've known for ages, Ginny told me months ago, now will you listen-"

"What? Ginny told you everything... sorry" he muttered looked at Hermione's face.

"Ron! Your mum-"

"No!" Ron said firmly, "Don't say anything about my parent's se-"

"Ron!" Hermione growled "Listen, your mum is going up there right now"

"Caught in the act... ooh she's gonna kill them... what?" Hermione's hands were on her hips.

"We can't let them get caught, they're our friends"

"So, like they'd do anything for us! What?"

"What would your mum say if she found Ginny asleep in Harry's and your room?"

"She'd tell Harry to- sorry"

"She would ask where the hell were you?"

"Nah, she'd get pissed- sorry" Ron looked down at his odd socks.

"Ron" Hermione said calmly, stepping forward and unclenching her fists, then took Ron's hands.

"if they get caught, then she'll send chuck Harry out, and you'd know he'd hate that, then if she guessed where you were then she'll send me home, and I know you'd hate that..." she looked up at Ron, she blinked slowly, pleading silently.

Then Ron dropped her hands "we can't let that happen," he said slowly, before grabbing his wand and twisting on the spot, dissapparing with a crack.

Hermione sunk into her bed, her heart floating in her throat, slowly sipping her tea. Between her fingers she turned the first envelope over and broke the seal. Three pages were folded inside, six side all covered with her mother's untidy handwriting. She skimmed over the pages. The highlight's of their "trip" to Australia was repeated over the first two pages, the possibility of finding a designer dress in a discount basket was on page three, her father's health was mention halfway down the fourth page and the rest was ranting on about Hermione's apparently none existent love life and flight attendant that Mrs. Granger had told all about her beautiful daughter. Then squeezed into the last paragraph was "Did I mention that we want you for lunch on Thursday, we'll talk more then."

Hermione sighed. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning and her stay at the Burrow had already been shortened. She turned her attention to the second envelop. It contained only one thin square of parchment.

"RON!"

Ron ducked as a spinning pillow hit the wall behind him, he tried to laugh "It was for your own good" he called.

"Ron!"

Ginny jumped out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around her and tried to throw another pillow at him, which hit Ron squarely in the chest, then she scrambled for her wand on the bedside table, shooting sparks at her brother, who was laughing harder now.

Harry half sat up in bed, starring at the slammed door, it was still vibrating and dust hadn't yet settled from the ceiling, his face burning tomato red, the doona hunched around his neck, gaping like a fish out of water. His apologies were never heard over the squeal Ron let out as Ginny set the seat of his pyjamas on fire.

After blowing a wet raspberry at Ginny, Ron laughed and disaaperated back down stairs.

Hermione sat almost exactly where she had been sitting when Ron had left, her head hung low, chin pressed against her collarbone breathing shallowly. Her eyes were damp and slightly red.

"Mione!" Ron gasped, the triumphant smile slipped from his face he placed a hand on her shoulder, but Hermione brushed it off as she stood up and turned to face the wall, digging her hands into her pockets.

"What's wrong?" He asked watching her, from the corner of his eye he saw the letter from Mrs Granger "Is it your parents?"

At this Hermione turned shook her head violently and sniffed "Everything's fine Ron, you don't have to be so caring all the time Ron," she smiled very weakly and began to get dressed, but before she opened the wardrobe door, she sobbed again, her hands begun to shake.

"Hermione, are you sure that you are-"

"I'm fine," then without another sound she begun dressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked down the un-used gravel drive of the Burrow, rugged up against the thick fog. Harry tucked Ginny under his arm as soon as the lopsided house disappeared into the mist, so they could shiver together under the same cloak. Ron glanced at Hermione, wondering if he should do the same, but she walked on steadily, staring at her feet.

Once they passed thought the still active protective charms, Harry grasped Ginny's hand and spun to Disapparated. Ron waited at the gate post, watching Hermione's bright blue cloak glide towards him out of the mist. As she got closer, Ron saw probably the main reason she had fallen so far behind, she was reading a square of very crumpled parchment, but when she saw Ron watching, she quickly stuffed it into her pocket. She walked straight past Ron and pulled out her wand in preparation. She screwed up her face and she breathed deeply trying to calm herself, but when she opened her eyes the white's of her brown eyes were blood shot, a thousand thin lines running across her eyeball. She tried to blink them away, but it only made a pool of tears build up on her eyelashes.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously, reaching out to touch her shoulder "Are you alright?"

She nodded and brushed his hand away then dug her hand deeper into her pocket

"I don't think you're in the right state to Dis-"Ron reached to take her hand, but in one swift angry movement, Hermione swatted his hand away, her nails just scratching the back of his hand, then she marched over to the second gate, trying not to look at Ron.

Ron's mouth gaped and looked down at his feet. Lying a few inches from his shoe was a crumpled piece of parchment, on it, scribbled in thick black ink was Hermione's name.

With a quick glance at Hermione's back, and thinking of her own good more than his curiosity picked it up and unfolded the slightly damp letter.

_Hermione; it was so long ago since I last saw you, but it seems I cannot stop thinking about you. Through my resources I have uncovered your address and I hope it is ok that I am writing to you, or that it is ok with your "friends"._

_I sincerely hope that you haven't forgotten me, or the promises that you made to me, because my dear, some things cannot be denied, such as the love that I feel for you and that I know you do as well._

_In our time apart, I understand if you have forgotten your word and found somebody else to show affection to and I know my dear that it is hard for you my dear, as you have such a huge heart pounding in your chest, but I have not forgotten you, and I dare say, I will be insulted if you have forgotten me, love._

_Don't forget precious, if you are worried about the reaction of my stand-in, leave it to me to deal with, I can try to make it look like an accident if that's what would make you happy. He won't even feel a thing, just a flick of the wrist and he shall be out of our lives forever, just you and me, together, forever._

_I love you Hermione, and we shall end up together, even if it is in a lonely only cell, sentenced thirty years for murder if it's for your happiness, everything is wonderful. _

_To begin our lives together, wait for me, don't do anything stupid (if you were ever to something irrational, this would not be this best place to start). And do not worry about the red-headed twit; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you._

_I'll keep an eye on you, my love my Hermione. _

He only skimmed across what it was saying, but before he got to the second line he felt like he was going to vomit, the third paragraph his nails were digging into his palms though the parchment and by the time he had finished it was screwed up so tightly it was hard to determine if it had once been a letter, a paper bag or a failed attempt at origami.

"Hermione, what on earth is this?" He asked. Hermione spun around glancing quickly to Ron's face, the crumpled letter in his hand then she began to search her pockets, discovering that what she was looking for had already been found.

Hermione paused, a tear began to roll down her cheek, "I didn't want you to see that, Ron," she whispered, she took a step forward and tried to take the letter, failed on her first attempt then lend against Ron's chest and began to sob.

Slightly taken aback, Ron paused, before rubbing her soothingly on the back. He could feel the tears soaking though the many layers of clothes he was wearing.

Slowly he sunk down onto the ground, leaning against the fence post. She curled up against his chest and cried. He stroked her hair until he sobs became dryer and quieter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally looking up and brushing hair out of her face.

"It's not your fault," he soothed, kissing the top of her head, she nuzzled into his chest.

"I should have told you-"

"It doesn't matter now; we'll work something out,"

He returned to stoking her hair.

"It came this morning, that's why I was so angry, I should have told you then,"

"Stop blaming yourself..."

"I don't understand, I can't think of anybody... there's nobody I know like that..."

"Don't worry; it was probably just a wrong address,"

"Ron, we don't have an address"

"Maybe a stupid owl-"

"It had my name on it-"

"There's bound to be another Hermione in the country-"

"But they mentioned you..."

"Don't worry-"

"But-"

"Hermione, you don't have to think of the worst outcome in every situation-"

"What's good about it?"

Ron paused from a moment, the smiled broadly.

"We don't have to go shopping, and Ginny won't be back for a couple of hours at least"

"Ron, can you think of anything apart from your-"

"Hey I was thinking of you too!"

Finally, Hermione smiled, she rubbed her cheek into his shoulder, letting his long arms wrap around her, like a thick blanket. She tilted her face up and kissed him softly on the tip of his chin, Ron ran his fingers though her hair, bending awkwardly for their nose's touched. He kissed her again and again.

I nearly vomited.

Scatted leaves obstructed my view, but I could see them clearly enough. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to dull the aching pain. I begun to twirl a long wooden wand between my equally long fingers, dark hair hung over my eyes, from which I watched her so passionately. She had been crying. It hurt me so much to see her in pain, particularly pain I had caused her.

But what pained me more was the way she allowed those horribly lanky arms to touch her. That filthy, filthy, ugly, horrible man. I shuddered.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, my hiding place was too far away for that kind of snooping, but I knew by the look on her face she was scared and the look on his face was he was thinking of nothing higher than his waist.

I watched them as the sun began to set, keeping my eyes only on the target. I watched them stand and brush dirt from their backs and sides.

When he started flicking grass seeds from her hair, I wanted to run at his with a sword, but I had to stick to my plan.

Her hand was so warm in his, their fingers entwined. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked, he was talking in his soft warm voice , explaining something Hermione had long forgotten, just listening to each word he spoke, the way he slurred some words together when he was getting excited by what he was saying and when sometimes he would stop just to think of the right word to say.

"And then, after we managed to finally find the bloody place, we went inside and there was nobody –what?"

Hermione's hand had flung from his own, clinging to his chest, stopping them in their tracks as she looked back over her shoulder, squinting into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Her voice shook, each word hung in the bleak silence like the haunting mist around them.

"What?" Instinctually, Ron held Hermione's shoulder as she slowly drew out her wand. Slowly Ron followed suit and aimed into a dark clump if eerie bushes.

"What if it's a muggle?" Hermione whispered, resting her hand on Ron's.

"I'd only stun it," Ron tried to smile, but Hermione didn't, "Disarm?"

"Ron..."

"What if I –Hermione! Look out!"

A dark figure jumped from the bushes. Hermione darted out of the way, and drew her wand higher. The figure jumped at Ron, grabbing him by the back of the head, clinging to the long hair at the base of his neck, yanking it until Ron's ears were level with his shoulder blades.

A flash of red filled the path and as the attacker mumbled something the trio fell into a muffled heap on the ground.

With a deep menacing laugh, the figure jumped up, drew a hood over his face and ran into the bushes, followed by a distinctive crack. Hermione jumped up and ran over to Ron's side, watching him try to sit up.

"Are you ok?"

Rubbing the back of his head and attempting to crack a crick in his neck, "Um, yeah..." Sitting up straighter, he looked into the darkness, "Did you get him?"

Hermione laughed and helped him to his feet. "Your fine,", slightly shaken, but she smiled and stretched out her hand. Ron's long fingers grasped her and they started for The Burrow again.

The Burrow was dark and asleep when Ron and Hermione unlocked the kitchen door. The clock on the wall chimed eleven times and Hermione sat down to talk off her shoes, but before she had untied the laces, Ron sat beside her, his hands cupping her face.

Suddenly the room filled with light and somebody laughed. Hermione scooted to the other side of the couch and Ron's ears turned red as her tried to rub lip-balm off his neck.

"God Ron, you're hopeless!" Ginny emerged from down the stair well and crossed to the arm of the couch; Harry lurched behind her, ashamed on what he had witnessed.

"Surely you have learnt to be more careful by now?" She giggled and placed herself in the small space between Ron and Hermione, Harry sunk into the arm chair opposite.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other for only a moment, before Hermione nodded, Ron was bewildered, neither of them we any good at Occlumency, or there was something they weren't telling him.

Ginny smiled and looked back at Ron, "Anyway," she started "We have to work something out," She hung her arm around Ron's shoulders, Harry failed to hide his laughter.

"This morning was too close and after you preaching to us, you two go and run off, geeze Ron, what's the word...?" she paused in mock contemplation before looking back up at Ron "Hypocritical?'' She poked out her tongue and Ron swiped for the back of her head. But they both laughed.

Hermione nodded, "We all need to be heaps more careful,"

"And if you're mum finds out anything that going on between us," he glanced at Ginny "she'd go berserk" Harry sighed.

"If mum finds out we have all been sneaking out of bed every second night, she'll go crazy, and there would be nothing stopping her..."

"Stopping her from what?"

"From kicking us out," Harry answered in a gloomy voice.

"Nah, she would never do that, we're her kids, I mean yeah, I'm happy to, but Ginny, nope, she wouldn't part with her for all the money in the world, it's her baby girl" Ron laughed and Ginny slapped Ron's knee.

"Not you Ron, us" Hermione sunk back into the couch and the smile slid from Ron's face while Harry and Ginny breathed deeply.

"No, no, mum wouldn't do that, she said Harry was almost a son to her, it wouldn't have changed much"

"Yeah, but snogging her only daughter, that would change it heaps" Harry laughed, "Being Potter won't get me out of this one"

Ginny laughed and Hermione nodded.

"Well if we don't get caught, it won't matter, we just have to be-"

"Be what Ronald? More careful, sneaker, more discreet? Which you are not right now?"

Mrs. Weasley stood in the door frame, her hair had come loose from its curlers and was crackled dangerously and the hot water bottle was clutched with white knuckles.

"Mum-" Ron jumped up, Harry tried to sink into the shadows, Ginny's fists clenched, while Hermione sat, her face so red it could have lit up the room.

"Guinevere, how could you, in our house?"

"Mum! I-I" Ginny spluttered, getting up to defend herself.

"And you Potter, how could you, she's barely only seventeen!"

"I'm eighteen in three months-"

"But you're barely an adult!"

"Who cares?"

"There are rules for a reason Ginny"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Harry tried to explain.

"Don't you pull that one on me, Potter!" Mrs. Weasley cried

"But-?"

Sparks flew from Mrs Weasley's wand.

"Harry, how could you do this to me? Betray our trust?"

"Mum, Harry would never-"

"Don't get involved, Ron"

"Leave them alone,"

"Ginny, I haven't finished with you yet"

"Please, stop yelling" Hermione said quietly, but the noise ceased instantly, "Nobody betrayed anybodies trust, nobody has broken any laws or promises, it was only kept a secret from you because nobody knew how you would react." She said very fast, not letting anybody else think.

Mrs Weasley said nothing for a moment, but her mouth gaped for a second before realising what she was doing and shut it quickly.

Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile, Ron sunk back into the chair and Ginny exhaled and slowly unclenched her hands.

Without saying anything, or even filling up the hot water bottle, Mrs Weasley turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Thank god," Ginny muttered under her breath and lent back against the wall. Ron swung his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "You know," he said, looking past Hermione to Harry, "I always knew I would get the smarter one,"

Hermione blushed and Ginny threw a cushion at him.

Then a voice rattled the picture frames "NOT UNDER MY ROOF YOU DO, RONALD!"

The birds nesting in the trees in the orchard awoke angrily and the ghoul crashed furiously around the attic.


End file.
